


Sunsets

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, death mention, less than 500 words, sad fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After pirating, Nami brings her girlfriend back to her hometown to meet everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets

            “Your home island is so wonderful!” Vivi smiled as her delicate fingers worked the peel off of a tangerine as she sat at the modest wooden table of Nami’s home.

            The two of them had decided that it was time to spend a little time together, and Nami has offered to show her girlfriend her home. After a day of introductions, exploring the town and meeting all the important people from the pirate’s past, the duo had finally managed to climb away from the townsfolk and to Nami’s childhood home.

 

            “Think so?” The ginger asked as she walked over to the table with two glasses of lemonade. Placing one in front of the princess, she sat across from her, smiling. “It’s nice to be home again.”

            “Everyone seems so happy to see you,” the blunette smiled. “Have you missed being here?”

            “A little, but the adventures are worth it.”

 

            With a soft giggle, Vivi pulled the tangerine apart, offering half of it to her lover. “I think it’s lovely here.”

            “It’s great for growing tangerines,” Nami chuckled, taking the half and popped a segment into her mouth. “There’s one more person I’d like you to meet, if that’s alright.”

            “That sounds wonderful,” the princess smiled. “May I know who it is?”

            “My mom.”

 

            Vivi stopped her movements, hand frozen in mid-air, orange half-way to her mouth. She heard all the wonderful stories of the woman that had chosen to be Nami’s mother. A soft smile crossed her face. “I would be honoured to meet your mother.

            Nami grinned at the blunette, nodding as she stood. “Let’s go then!” She held out her hand, smiling as she helped her princess to her feet.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Bele-mere!” The ginger called as she walked, hand in hand, with Vivi up the Cliffside where her mother rested. “I brought someone for you to meet.”

            A soft smile crossed over the princess’ face as Nami and her both sat in front of the gravestone. “It is very nice to meet you.”

            The pirate relaxed when she heard her girlfriend speak. She leaned against Vivi’s shoulder, tangling their fingers together as she told her mother of her adventures on the seas.

 

            Time passed by quickly and before either of them knew it, the sky had painted itself vibrant colours. Nami stood first, smiling at the sun as it touched the edge of the water. Vivi stood next to her, a soft smile on her face. “That’s gorgeous.”

            “You’re gorgeous,” the ginger countered with a grin as she tangled their fingers together again. The princess leaned her head against Nami’s shoulder, smiling.

            “I love you. Thanks for bringing me here.”

            “Well, of course. I had to show you the best place on the island to watch sunsets.”


End file.
